Titanium
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Loki, riche et solitaire homme vivant sur une île déserte de sa propriété enlève des hommes pour en faire ses esclaves, jusqu'au jour où il tombe sous le charme de l'une de ses créatures destiné à être son esclave ; Il s'agit de Tony Stark, un mécanicien sans histoire. Loki en est sûr, Tony est son âme soeur. Pour Tony, ce n'est pas réciproque, lui, il ne souhaite que s'enfuir. /UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titanium : Epilogue.**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

_Je vous présente ici une nouvelle fic, Frostiron(légèrement inspiré d'un roman nommé ''Mercure'' d'Amélie Nothomb que j'admire beaucoup-), bien sûr. J'espère que vous aimerez l'idée, et ce début. (il s'agit de l'épilogue donc c'est naturel si c'est assez court.)_

_Je tenais à vous prévenir aussi que j'ai repris la traduction et que le chapitre 11 de A Deal With the Devil sera sans doute publié dans une semaine, et que j'essayerai d'être plus rapide à la publication de la traduc à présent. On verra bien, les cours reprennent dans deux semaines, et, en plus de ça, j'ai pas mal de conduite à faire par jour. _

_Brefouille, je suis contente de vous retrouver tout de même, et j'espère que c'est réciproque x)_

_Je ne dis rien de plus._

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Bisous, bonne lecture ! _

_Angie. _

…

« Monsieur, en voici des nouveaux. » sourit Heimdall, en présentant son butin au _Monsieur_ en question.

Ce dernier, le visage dissimulé par une parcelle d'obscurité, sourit. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les corps nus et inconscients aux pieds de l'individu noir. « C'est parfait, comme tou- »

Loki s'interrompit lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Heimdall leva un sourcil, interrogateur. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ? »

Loki se leva, les jambes tremblantes, semblant frappé par quelque chose. Il sortit de la pénombre et s'agenouilla à côté d'un des corps. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'un peu plus de la trentaine, aux cheveux bruns, au corps gracieux et finement musclé. Son odeur était enivrante et il dégagea quelque chose de particulier. Heimdall nota l'intérêt de son patron.

« Il s'appelle Tony Stark, c'est, euh, un type qui bosse dans la mécanique. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, on peut- »

Loki se releva brutalement et s'approcha à grande enjambée de son pêcheur de trésor. « Non. Surtout pas. Préparez-le. Amenez-le dans ma demeure. Je le veux. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il ne peut pas servir de bonniche, je veux qu'il soit...qu'il soit à moi. _Rien qu'à moi. _» ordonna Loki.

Des domestiques arrivèrent dans la seconde et soulevèrent le corps du dénommé ''Tony''. Celui n'eut pas de réaction. Il devait bien être amoché. Peu importe...Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arriverait lorsqu'il se réveillerait...et surtout, il ignorait qu'il serait sur cette île déserte pour toujours...

…

_A suivre. _

_NDA : Des avis ? Désolée pour l'épilogue court:S._

_Bis._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Merci pour vos reviews, et merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur sur le prologue(il s'agissait donc bien du prologue, et non pas de l'épilogue ^^') Voici la suite, bonne lecture. Bis._

_..._

Il n'y avait que Loki et ses quelques domestiques de confiance pour savoir où il se trouvait l'île déserte. Les seuls visiteurs que Loki recevait étaient ses ''pêcheurs de trésor'' -comme il les appelle-. Ceux qui ramènent la marchandise avec expertise. Ils savaient exactement ce qui plaisait à Loki, et ce qui, bien sûr, leur assurerait une très grosse rentrée d'argent. Le cas de Tony Stark était tout bonnement exceptionnel, Loki ayant remercié ses ''pêcheurs de trésor'' avec plusieurs dizaines de millions. Heimdall avait été très surpris par l'engouement de son patron, mais bon, le temps qu'il était payé, il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur de la luxueuse et immense demeure.

…

Tony se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait juste que deux hommes l'avaient interpellé pour lui poser une question, et que, ensuite, il avait pris un coup sur la tête. Après, impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était le néant !

Tony ouvrit donc ses yeux noisettes sur une petite chambre aux murs rouges. Le lit, sur lequel il était allongé, était simple, assez confortable et il n'y avait rien d'autre de particulier dans la pièce. Un bureau et une armoire, c'est tout. L'endroit était silencieux et peu éclairé pour avouer, la seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite fenêtre postée en hauteur, plutôt comme une meurtrière* en fait.

Tony était habillé d'un ensemble blanc qui ressemblait assez à des vêtements d'hôpitaux. Brusquement, Tony sursauta lorsqu'un cri retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tais toi, sale petite vermine ! Retourne à ton travail et cesse de pleurnicher ! » cria quelqu'un.

Des pleurs se firent entendre, puis, lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, ce fut des bruits de pas. La cliche tourna, et, un homme apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il avait des cheveux noirs lissés et plaqués en arrière. Sa chemise verte en satin s'accordait avec ses yeux verts émeraudes. Sa tenue se complétait d'un pantalon de toile noire, et de mocassins Italiens. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, étirant sa peau blanche.

« Bonjour, Tony. » dit-il, d'une voix calme.

Il entra dans la pièce, suivit par deux hommes très grands et, on pouvait le deviner, à la musculature développée, qui portaient des plateaux de nourriture. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, étaient surplombés par des bougies rouges foncés, ce qui offrait une touche de luxure au tout.

« Je suis Loki, » poursuivit-il.

Il sourit à nouveau, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et alignées. Il inspecta du regard la petite et sinistre pièce. Brusquement, ce qui fit à nouveau sursauter Tony, il se retourna vers les deux hommes.

« Comment osez vous laisser Tony dans un cachot comme celui ci ?! Tony mérite autre chose ! Vous l'installerez dans ma chambre lorsqu'il aura dîné. »

Mal à l'aise, les deux hommes posèrent les plateaux, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. Leurs pas retentirent un pas, puis, ensuite, le silence s'installa entre Tony et Loki. Tony ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. L'homme semblait violent, mais doux à la fois. Et puis, pourquoi Tony était-il ici ? Il devrait être à son garage, avec James, Sam et Steve. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux plateaux. La nourriture en mettait plein la vue et l'odeur plein les narines. Tony ignorait franchement ce qu'il y avait là dedans, lui qui carburait à la mal-bouffe et à l'alcool.

Loki s'assit au pied du lit, emportant une assiette qu'il déposa sur ses genoux. Il prit une fourchette, qui, elle aussi avait l'air excessivement luxueuse, avant de piquer dans une bout de viande. Il goutta et fit la grimace. « Je ne peux pas te faire manger cela, c'est dégoûtant. Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre, et, ensuite on te cuisinera ce que tu voudras. »

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Personne n'avait jamais été à son service de cette façon, mais...franchement c'était beaucoup de trop. Ce fut avec horreur qu'il vit les plateaux quitter la pièce, mais, à sa surprise, Loki ne la quitta pas. « Si nous discutions un peu, d'abord ? Je veux que tout soit parfait. »

Tony ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui l'horrifia à nouveau. D'ordinaire, c'était à lui qu'on disait de se taire. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots...et là, il...il avait l'impression d'être devenu muet. Loki soupira devant le silence de Tony et se rapprocha, de sorte que les pieds de Tony ne touchent ses jambes. « Tony, je sais que...je te comprends. C'est normal que tu sois effrayé, mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Ici, c'est un bon endroit pour toi, et je serais toujours là, d'accord ? »

Tony baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas effrayé, ni déstabilisé, ni quoi que ce soit... Non. Il...

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda t-il.

Loki sourit en entendant pour la première fois la voix de Tony, mais se raidit un peu lorsqu'il capta ses dires. « Tu dois avoir faim, » se contenta t-il de dire, avant de se lever.

Les deux hommes puissants revinrent et le mirent sur pieds. Un sac en tissu lui bloqua la vue, mais les couloirs semblaient interminables. Il entendit des cris, des pleurs, des murmures, des bruits de coups... Avant de finalement être ''déposé'' sur un fauteuil moelleux. Loki ordonna à ses hommes d'aller chercher quelque chose d'appétissant pour Tony, avant de venir s'installer à côté de lui, et de lui retirer le sac de la tête. « Excuse ces précautions idiotes. Mais, si tu es gentil et que tu ne fais aucune erreur, je te promet que tu ne reverras plus jamais la couleur de ce sac. »

A nouveau, Loki dû se contenter d'un silence. Tony se demandait franchement ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était réveillé ici, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa langue, et ce type bizarre faisait tout à sa place.

Après un repas plutôt léger composé de pommes de terre et de viande inconnue, que Loki avait gratifié d'un très noble ''_Putain de putain de bonniches qui ne savent pas cuisiner !_'', il y eu la visite d'une zone où Loki l'autorisa à se balader. Plusieurs salles de bain, l'immense chambre, un salon tout aussi immense, une bibliothèque, une salle multimédia(mais sous surveillance, bien sûr), une salle à manger affreusement luxueuse, et, enfin, une sorte de spa avec de large baie vitrée. Loki le prévint qu'elles étaient incassables, et Tony commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type était-il comme ça ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, et il l'avait enlevé. Impossible de tenter quelque chose car il y avait toujours ses deux sbires non loin, et, de toute façon, Loki avait l'air de savoir se défendre.

« Si tu as envie de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, fais le moi savoir. Et bien sûr, cela implique le sexe. » sourit-il.

Tony frissonna. Non merci. De plus, il n'était pas célibataire, et Pepper devait vraiment s'inquiéter là. La seule qui semblait chiffonner Loki dans cette histoire était le fait que Tony...était pratiquement muet. Il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois le son de sa voix, et se délectait déjà du moment où il pourrait l'entendre à nouveau.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Loki, en tapant dans ses mains, alors qu'ils revinrent à la chambre, « je pense que tu as envie de se reposer. »

« Non. » répondit Tony. Loki haussa les sourcils et sourit.

« Bien, alors qu'as-tu envie de faire ? » roucoula t-il, en s'approchant doucement.

Tony se recula, ce que Loki ne manqua pas d'observer, et dit d'un ton ferme : « Je veux des réponses, tout de suite. »

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa un moment, avant de hausser les épaules. « Bien, d'accord. Pose moi tes questions. »

Tony fut surprit, puis il décida d'en profiter.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Parce que tu y étais destiné, nous avons tous une destinée. La mienne était de te rencontrer. »

« Je ne crois pas. J'étais mécanicien et j'avais une fiancée, avant. Je veux retourner chez moi. »

« Oh non. Tu verras, tu te sentiras bien mieux ici. Rien d'autre que toi et tous tes souhaits exaucés, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

« Mais, bon sang, pourquoi moi ? » s'écria Tony, en s'étranglant presque sur le dernier mot.

Loki sourit et s'approcha à nouveau, quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux. _« Parce que tu es mon âme sœur. »_

…

_A suivre. _

*il ne s'agit même pas d'une fenêtre, mais plutôt d'une fente dans le mur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : **

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je publie un peu plus tôt que prévu car je suis occupée. Le chapitre suivant sera pour la fin de la semaine prochaine, sans doute. Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis ! Bis.

…

_Une âme sœur._

L'âme soeur c'est un concept selon lequel il existerait une compatibilité amoureuse, amicale et/ou sexuelle entre deux personnes destinées à se rencontrer...

Franchement, Tony n'arrivait pas à croire à ces conneries. Jamais il n'y croirait, même, alors ce n'était certainement pas un mec complètement dérangé qui allait le convaincre du contraire. Tony n'était qu'un simple mécanicien, et franchement, même si ce type lui proposait tout le luxe, tout l'argent, tous les meilleurs plats...Tony savait que sa vie valait bien plus.

La première journée dans cette maison fut parsemée d'embûches. Tony avait tenté de s'enfuir une dizaine de fois, de façon assez détournées, certes, mais de toute façon, il se faisait toujours ''repêcher''. Loki venait alors le rejoindre, le visage rouge de colère, bouillant de lui faire comprendre que sa place était ici.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Combien de fois faut-il que je me répète pour que tu comprennes espèce de- »

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'arrêtait, marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents, avant de revenir pour s'excuser. Il proposait ensuite à Tony de se détendre un peu, mais, franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Dans sa tête, germaient déjà de nombreuses idées d'évasion. Par la fenêtre, il voyait une étendue d'eau à perte de vue, mais, peut-être que les côtes n'étaient pas loin. Il était sans aucun doute possible de s'enfuir d'ici à la nage.

Les jours suivants furent pires. Pires, car toutes ses tentatives échouèrent, et Tony commençait vraiment à manquer d'idées, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il y eut un jour, même, où Loki le gifla de penser à s'enfuir, avant de revenir en pleurant et en l'embrassant, pour prier de le pardonner. Tony ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation soit Loki était gentil, lui promettant qu'il était en sécurité, soit il devenait violent et débitait cent mots à la seconde. Les nuits...étaient pires aussi. Et courtes. Loki accompagnait Tony au lit, avant de se déshabiller et de se coller à lui. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de rapports sexuels, car Loki avait tout de même l'amabilité de lui demander son avis, mais il y avait des attouchements que Tony redoutait.

Un jour, Tony fut prit à vagabonder dans les couloirs, hors de la zone qui lui était autorisée. Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir... Des hommes -et il n'y avait que des hommes- étaient chargés de nettoyer, de cuisiner... Ils étaient noirs de crasses, les mains ensanglantées par l'usure du travail, les yeux exorbités de fatigue. Tony vomit dans le couloir, avant de faire une crise de panique. Peut-être que ce sort lui serait destiné, une fois que Loki cesserait de lui trouver _quelque chose_. Un des esclaves -parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de domestiques, mais bien d'esclaves- vint à sa rencontre et le nettoya comme il le pouvait.

« St...Steve ? » s'écria Tony, sentant une nouvelle crise arriver.

Steve. Oui, c'était bien lui. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait après ce qui lui semblait déjà une éternité dans cet enfer. Il avait sûrement perdu beaucoup de poids, et ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer pour toujours. Il avait de nombreux ecchymoses et bleus sur le visage, et des cicatrices. L'ami de Tony ne dit rien. Si il parlait, il aurait sans doute le droit à une nouvelle torture. Tony resta donc silencieux, observant son ami s'enfuir en courant pour regagner son poste. A bout, Tony s'évanouit..._Priant le Tout Puissant pour que tout redevienne normal, et que ce cauchemar disparaisse..._

…

« Tony. Tony réveille toi tout de suite. Arrête de jouer la comédie. » ordonna une voix _trop_ familière.

Tony sanglotait déjà intérieurement. Tout cela était donc bien la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas y croire...Comment...Comment pouvait-on être si diabolique ? Une gifle le heurta de plein fouet, et il sentit du sang dans sa bouche.

_Je parie qu'il va..._

« Oh excuse moi Tony. Je ne voulais pas... Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. » dit Loki d'une voix plus douce.

_...s'excuser._

Tony rigola doucement. Un rire nerveux, ce qui fit rire Loki également.

« Espèce de connard ! » hurla brusquement Tony en se relevant rapidement pour bousculer Loki.

L'homme s'écroula à terre, et, lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il fut plaqué à nouveau au sol par Tony. Celui lui asséna deux violents coups de poings, avant d'être finalement maîtrisé par les gardes alentours. Loki ne dit rien, et se contenta juste d'observer le sang coulant le long de son menton, puis qui venait ensuite s'écraser sur sa chemise blanche. Il sourit doucement -_et ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon_- et fit un signe silencieux à ses gardes. Tony fut relevé en quatrième vitesse, le sac en tissu revint lui bloquer la vue, et, après une marche rapide dans des couloirs trop longs, Tony fut projeté dans une pièce noire.

…

_La première demi-heure_, Tony se mit à prier, à supplier et à crier pour qu'on le sorte de ce placard étroit et à l'odeur chargée.

_La deuxième demi-heure_, Tony rigolait, sûr de lui, en les menaçant. _« Je vais réussir à m'échapper et les flics vont venir pour vous ! »_

_Les demi-heure qui suivirent..._Tony resta silencieux...mais son esprit était une tempête. Il cherchait divers moyens de s'en sortir. Peut-être que Loki avait décidé de lui réserver le même sort qu'aux autres, et que cela n'était que le début.

Le temps s'écoula donc ainsi. Entre certitudes et incertitudes. Tony s'épuisa et tomba de sommeil, avant de se réveiller en sursaut pour constater qu'il était encore au même endroit. De temps en temps, quelqu'un passait, mais personne ne vint le sortir d'ici. Il pleura, si bien qu'il finit par se déshydrater, et par tomber dans les pommes. Puis il se réveilla à nouveau...toujours rien.

« Lo...Loki ? » appela t-il, doucement.

Il entendit des pas derrière la porte. « Oui, Tony ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire, ou tu veux simplement rester un jour de plus dans mon placard ? »

Il frissonna. Oh non, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait de l'eau et à manger. Il voulait aussi prendre un bon bain pour détendre ses muscles endolorit. Rester cloîtré dans cet espace étroit n'était pas bon, et il allait devenir fou.

« Je...Je suis vraiment désolé ! Désolé ! Oui, je le suis. Je serais gentil ! Je te le promets ! Excusez moi ! » éclata t-il, avant de partir dans de nombreux sanglots bruyants.

Il entendit un petit rire. « Bien, c'est bien, _mon amour._ Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, et nous irons prendre un bain, après un bon repas copieux. _Qu'en dis-tu, mon tout petit et fragile Tony ? _»

Tony secoua la tête d'excitation, pressé. « Oh oui, oui s'il vous plaît ! Oui ! »

Loki aboya des ordres, et la porte s'ouvrit. Le sac en tissu fut retiré de sa tête, et Tony sourit bêtement en voyant la lumière de l'habitacle. Mais il y eut autre chose, mais de beaucoup moins jovial... C'était cet étrange sourire sur les lèvres de Loki...

…

Le repas se déroula dans le silence. Il y eut certes des moments où Loki disait à Tony de ne pas se goinfrer ainsi, sinon il finirait par vomir. Tony mangeait vraiment tout ce qu'il voyait, et n'osait pas regarder Loki. C'est pourquoi ce dernier attrapa le menton de Tony par dessus la table et, il le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tony. Regarde moi. » ordonna t-il, en posant son regard émeraude sur le visage fatigué et apeuré de Tony.

Tony déglutit avant d'obéir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce regard, et, surtout, face à cette paire de yeux incroyablement perçants.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour te corriger. Tu n'avais pas à me frapper, tu comprends ? Si il t'arrivait de retourner dans le placard, dis toi bien que c'est de _ta _faute. Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même, d'accord ? »

Tony hocha doucement la tête, et lorsque Loki le lâcha, il commença à attaquer sa deuxième portion de frites.

…

D'ordinaire, Loki accompagnait Tony à la salle de bain, avant de disparaître pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Aujourd'hui, et, c'était sûrement à cause de l'incident d'hier, Tony remarqua que Loki resta dans la salle de bain. Loki se déshabilla sans gêne, avant d'aller dans la baignoire où une eau chaude et mousseuse le fit soupirer. Tony avala difficilement sa salive avant de poser ses yeux sur Loki. Il ne voulait absolument pas prendre son bain avec cet homme. Loki sourit doucement, avant de rigoler.

« Tony, je t'ai déjà vu tout nu, lorsque tu étais inconscient. » lui avoua t-il.

Il prit sa veste du bout des doigts avant d'en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et la fit glisser sur l'une des fentes sur cendrier. Tony resta toujours debout comme un idiot.

« Oui, lorsque j'étais inconscient. » fit remarquer Tony.

Inconscient, et non consentant. « Ne fais pas ta petite vierge effarouchée et déshabille toi. Ensuite, tu viendras t'asseoir sur moi, et plus vite que ça, sinon l'eau va refroidir et tu vas te plaindre. »

Tony soupira avant de se retourner. Si il fallait qu'il fasse ça, autant ne pas voir l'expression d'excitation sur le visage de cet enfoiré. Il retira un à un ses vêtements, avant de se diriger, la tête baissée, vers la baignoire imposante. Loki l'attrapa par la taille et le fit basculer brusquement, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve assit sur Loki. Tony essaya de s'installer confortablement, mais la queue de Loki le gênait. Il sentit son souffle dans son cou, et ses lèvres, avant de sentir une langue lui lécher le cou.

« Tu sais...Si tu veux, tu peux t'asseoir sur ma bite bandante, comme ça, tu ne seras pas gêné. » susurra Loki.

Tony trembla un peu, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si il disait quelque chose, il se retrouverait dans_...le placard._ Sinon, Loki allait le baiser. Fatigué, et sous la pression, il haussa les épaules.

_Espèce d'idiot, tu viens de lui montrer que tu es soumis à lui. _

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix...Je ne veux pas mourir dans ce placard..._

…

Le bain avait duré environ deux heures. Loki avait bien profité de Tony. Il l'avait prit de toutes les sortes possibles, avant de lui demander de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Le voilà qui sortait tout sourire de la salle de bain, presque nu. Tony ne pouvait plus se regarder dans le miroir sans voir une immense tâche nommée dégoût prendre le dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il s'était laissé faire. Son bas dos était douloureux, et se déplacer sans gémir de douleur lui demandait un effort considérable. Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, il découvrit Loki sur le lit. Il se masturbait, et attendait avec un sourire carnassier que Tony vienne le rejoindre.

Résigné, Tony baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux à nouveau. Lorsqu'il arriva aux pieds du lui, Loki s'assit et lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Toujours aussi silencieux, Tony obéit à nouveau. Il glissa sur ses genoux et garda la tête baissé. Loki lui prit le visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Après un petit moment, il s'écarta, et, désignant son entre-jambe, il déclara : « Maintenant suce moi. »

Tony ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Il avait subit les humeurs de Loki pendant deux heures dans le bain, et, maintenant, celui ci lui demandait de lui faire une gâterie. Et pourquoi ? En quoi le méritait-il ? Et si il voulait ça, il n'avait qu'à le demander à une prostituée, ou se trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui. En colère, Tony le regarda dans les yeux, se releva et lui cracha au visage : « Je refuse bordel de merde ! Il est absolument hors de question que je te fasse quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas ta pute, ni quoi que ce soit ! Je suis un être humain ! Je...Je vais me casser d'ici et ta putain de vie de merde va être ruinée, espèce de connard ! »

Après cela, Loki le regarda en haussant les sourcils. « Tu as fini ? » demanda t-il.

Tony bouillonnait. _Putain, et il se fout de ma gueule, en plus. _

« Bien. » dit-il. Tony se demanda quoi, et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit deux gardes avec le sac en tissu. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux. Quelques minutes après, Tony se retrouva à nouveau dans le placard.

« _NON ! PITIE ! NOOOOON ! »_

…

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : **

_« Ne pouvant avilir l'esprit, on se venge en le maltraitant »_

_(Le Mariage de Figaro/Beaumarchais)_

_NDA : reprise des cours donc ralentissement des deux publications._

_1 chapitre par semaine(ou 2 semaines, je vous préviendrai) et 1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines(2 ou 3 semaines, je vous préviendrai aussi) pour A Deal with the Devil._

…

_« Tony ? »_

_Je sens ses cheveux soyeux et doux me caresser le visage... Ca veut dire qu'elle est prêt de moi...Que tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, oui, tout va bien..._

_« Pepper, » demandé-je, comme pour me rassurer._

_« Oui. » Je peux presque la voir sourire derrière mes paupières closes._

_Soudain, je sens du mouvement dans la chambre, et j'entends ses cris. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne peux ni bouger, ni la défendre ! Pourquoi ?_

_**« Tony... »** murmure à présent une autre voix. _

_Loki._

« OUUUAAAAHHHHH ! »

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, toujours dans le placard. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la respiration sifflante.

« Pepper ? » murmura t-il, dans l'obscurité.

Personne ne répondit.

Il avait froid, faim et soif. De plus, ses muscles étaient endoloris. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Pepper, je...je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, ma chérie, j'aimerais tellement être avec toi... »

Tony sanglota ainsi un long moment, avant de sombrer à nouveau.

…

Loki marchait avec sa canne dorée devant le rang impeccable que formaient ses esclaves masculins. Ils étaient tous nus, la tête baissée, les yeux fatigués. Il s'agissait de faire un choix judicieux, afin de ne pas décevoir les clients. Il sourit, fit demi-tour pour détailler à nouveau son bétail.

« Bien, commença t-il, en se postant au centre, afin de gagner l'attention de tous, j'ai choisi les cinq petites salopes qui vont me rapporter de l'argent, »

Loki énonça donc les cinq prénoms choisis. Steve soupira de satisfaction en découvrant qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Lorsque les victimes furent attrapées avec extrêmement de protestations, Steve se mit à paniquer lorsque Loki s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Steve Rogers,... » soupira t-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

L'homme portait une chemise blanche avec un veston noir par dessus. Un pantalon de toile noire complétait sa tenue.

« Vous semblez proche de mon Tony... »

Steve hocha la tête. Loki poursuivit.

« Il ne semble pas heureux ici, alors, peut-être que si je l'autorisais à vous voir quelques heures pas jour-disons deux-...Il se sentirait plus...heureux. »

Steve hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je viendrais vous chercher au moment venu, pour le moment, il est toujours au placard. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, imaginant le pire.

…

Tony était assis en silence dans le noir, les genoux remontés et serrés contre son torse. Il réfléchissait. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Est-ce que Loki se souvenait de l'avoir laissé ici, sans rien ?

Tony se mit à paniquer à cette perspective. Loki l'avait sans doute oublié...et il était sûrement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa respiration.

« Au secours ! Je vous en supplie ! Par pitié ! »

Il s'interrompit lui même, afin de tousser. Il entendit des pas derrière la porte.

« Tony ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire, ou tu préfères rester un troisième jour ici ? » rigola doucement Loki.

Tony sanglota. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici un jour de plus, sinon il allait crever.

« S'il te...s'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie... ! »

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, mais elle était incontrôlable. Il manquait d'air, et comme il ne faisait que paniquer d'avantage, ça n'arrangeait pas la situation. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer à nouveau, il ne fit que vomir, avant de s'évanouir à nouveau dans son propre vomi...

…

_Suis-je mort ?_ se demanda Tony, en émergeant doucement.

Il ne sentait plus son corps. Ce dernier était enveloppé dans quelque chose de lisse, lui semblait-il, qui le détendait. Tony soupira et eut un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Chaudement, des lèvres vinrent l'embrasser sur le front, et des mains frottèrent son corps.

Son sourire se figea.

_Putain, _pensa t-il, _je ne suis pas mort !_

Il ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit Loki. Il avait toujours ce rictus malicieux qui énervait Tony, mais qui lui faisait peur en même temps.

« Tony, ne me refais plus jamais de telles frayeurs, sombres idiot ! » l'avertit-il, en levant un doigt menaçant devant lui.

Tony renifla. Ah ouais, c'est vrai, il avait frôlé la mort dans ce putain de placard !

Brusquement, Tony éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Loki, en rinçant son dos, les sourcils haussés.

Dans la luxueuse salle de bain, il n'y avait que les éclats de rire de Tony qui retentissaient.

« Je...J'ai bien compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir d'ici...Alors...Ok ! J'abandonne ! C'est tout. Je ne suis pas du genre...mais si je dois abandonner, autant crever qu'être ta petite pute réservée à qui tu donnes des ordres ! » avoua inconsciemment Tony.

Loki le fusilla du regard. « Tu parles de suicide, là ? »

Tony hocha la tête et reçut une gifle. Il se mit à nouveau à rigoler.

« Frappe moi, je m'en moque. J'en ai bientôt fini ! »

Loki observa silencieusement son ''âme sœur''. Tony ne semblait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête.

« Si c'est à cause du placard que tu menaces de mettre fin à tes jours, je te fais donc la promesse de ne plus t'y envoyer. »

Tony rigola à nouveau, un peu fou, croisant le regard émeraude et sérieux de Loki.

« Tu trouveras bien quelque chose d'autre ? La torture, le ménage jusqu'à épuisement- »

« Non ! Je vais t'autoriser à voir ton ami Steve...et si tu désobéis ou que tu ne restes pas sage, c'est Steve qui se fera punir. Compris ? »

A ce moment, Tony voulut l'étriper, le tuer et lui administrer mille souffrances...puis il se mit à penser à Steve. _Il fallait jouer serré, maintenant._

Oui, il s'était bien fait baiser, et Loki le savait car son rictus malicieux et menaçant vint se dessiner à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

…

Steve attendait silencieusement dans le salon le plus luxueux qu'il ait jamais vu. Tony était donc ici. Steve l'avait vu il y a plusieurs jours, peut être même semaines, qui savait...

« Tony, par ici mon amour. Tiens toi bien, tu ne veux pas que ton ami te voit ainsi. »

Tony entra dans la pièce, Loki le tenant par la main. Il avait les jambes tremblantes et le visage pâle. Il avait perdu du poids, ça se voyait directement. Après l'avoir installé et embrassé, Loki les laissa seuls.

Au départ, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de s'observer. Steve brisa finalement le silence.

« Tu vas bien ? »

C'était **_LA_** question à éviter.

« Je ne me souviens de rien. Est-ce que tu sais où on se trouve ? » demanda Tony, d'une voix tremblante.

« Non...je ne sais pas. Moi et les autres on a le droit de sortir uniquement pour décharger les bateaux de ravitaillement. »

« Tu n'as pas vu de côtes à l'horizon ? » poursuivit Tony, observant toutes les pistes possible.

Steve hocha négativement la tête, avant de poursuivre. « Non, nous sommes enchaînés les uns aux autres avec des sacs sur la tête. Ils nous dirigent, nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner, ni voir quoi que ce soit. »

Tony était horrifié. Loki était vraiment une ordure !

« Loki m'a dit que tu étais ''au placard''...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. « Il m'a enfermé dans un placard avec un sac sur la tête, sans eau, sans nourriture ni lumière...juste parce que je n'ai pas accepté de... »

Steve n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin, il comprit très vite. « Quel co- »

Tony l'interrompit en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Loki était sans doute en train d'écouter...et Steve hocha la tête.

« Je vois, » dit-il.

Deux tous les deux...ou plutôt..._Tous les trois._

…

_A suivre._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Note de l'auteur(1) : Ce chapitre contiendra du langage vulgaire, des scènes violentes et de sexe explicites(viols également...). Pour celles qui n'apprécieraient pas vraiment cela, je vous invite à me poser des questions sur le chapitre afin que vous puissiez être présentes pour le chapitre prochain. Voilà. Bonne lecture, Angie._

…

« Messieurs, vous me connaissez bien. J'aime la qualité, le premier choix...Je sais aussi que vous, vous aimez la qualité ! »

Loki se tut un instant, un immense sourire naissant sur son visage. Ses interlocuteurs étaient des portes monnaies ambulants, et ils étaient sûrement prêts à lâcher plusieurs milliers, voir millions pour les créatures de qualité que Loki leur proposait. Ils étaient dans une salon luxueux, aménagé spécialement pour les réunions de ce type. La plupart des convives fumaient des cigares, un verre d'alcool cher en main.

« Je vous invite donc à découvrir mes pierres précieuses à la soirée que je tiendrai dans ma noble demeure, dans exactement deux jours. Vous pourrez bien évidemment déguster sur place, des chambres seront prévus à cet effet. Et si, bien sûr, vous souhaitez acheter ou tester à nouveau mes petites affaires, il n'y a aucun soucis, c'est avec plaisir qu'elles seront à votre disposition. »

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée.

Les hommes -car il n'y avait là que des hommes- étaient plutôt vieux, certains grassouillets, d'autres plus entretenus. Loki ne fit que leur présenter cinq créatures nues. Il s'agissait des esclaves qu'il avait choisi. Il expliqua à ses invités ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, sur un plan sexuel, domestique... Les convives se régalaient des yeux et attendaient avec hâte la fameuse soirée où ils pourraient dévorer des yeux -ou plutôt dévorer tout court- la suite du menu. Loki sourit à nouveau, raccompagna ses invités aux bateaux, et il s'empressa d'aller annoncer cela à Tony...

…

Tony était assis sur un fauteuil moelleux derrière une large baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique de l'île, et de l'étendue d'eau céleste qui l'entourait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et il entendit des pas derrière lui. Par la suite, les mains de Loki glissèrent sur ses épaules. Ce dernier se pencha légèrement et laissa sa bouche vagabonder dans le cou dévoilé de Tony. Tony était habillé d'une chemise légère bleue foncée, et d'un short noir.

« Tu aimes bien cette salle, à ce que je vois...Tu y passes le plus clair de ton temps. » constata Loki.

Tony ne fit que hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas avoir de conversation naturelle avec ce type, surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu avant. Tony sentit le fauteuil s'affaisser, signe que Loki venait de s'asseoir, et, ensuite, il fut tiré sur les genoux de Loki. Il ne dit rien, à nouveau, se contentant de soupirer légèrement. Loki caressa du bout des doigts les cernes violacées sous les yeux de Tony.

« Tu ne dors pas bien ces temps ci...Tu cries et tu pleures dans ton sommeil, _mon amour_. J'essaye de te bercer, de te calmer mais après tu te lèves et tu rejoins cette salle... »

Loki semblait porter un intérêt particulier à cela. Il posa délicatement la tête de Tony sur son épaule, et il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda Loki, en inclinant la tête.

Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de Tony.

« Je...je pense à Steve...J'ai peur pour lui...Si je fais quelque chose de mal...Il va... »

« Chut !, l'interrompit Loki, n'aie pas peur ! »

Tony bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment ne pas s'en inquiéter ? En tout cas, Loki voyait bien que c'était un sujet sensible, et il commençait tout de même à en avoir marre que Tony s'inquiète pour Steve. Et lui alors ? Il avait besoin d'attention lui aussi...

« Dans deux jours j'organise une petite soirée qui devrait me rapporter gros ! » sourit Loki, fier de lui.

Tony s'en foutait royalement, alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Soudain, Loki glissa sa main entre les jambes de Tony, attrapant sa queue. Loki n'avait jamais été très fin, mais de là à le toucher ainsi alors que Tony venait clairement de lui dire que ça n'allait pas...C'était tout de même être gonflé !

Les doigts frais de Loki effleurèrent l'extrémité du pénis de son ''âme sœur'', avant de le saisir à pleine main. Tony rageait de lui foutre son poing dans la figure, mais l'image de Steve apparut dans son esprit. Si il refusait de s'offrir, que subirait son pauvre ami ?

« Allonge toi sur le fauteuil et pose tes jambes sur mes épaules. »

Tony baissa la tête, serra les poings et obéit. Au dessus de lui, il voyait Loki s'activer, retirant les vêtements qui le cachaient d'une nudité qu'il connaissait déjà trop à son goût. Tony souleva et écarta ses jambes, si bien qu'elles furent sur les épaules de Loki. De cette façon, le bourreau avait une large vision de l'anatomie de son âme sœur. Il s'en délectait, se léchant et pourléchant les lèvres d'envie. Tony se forçait à observer un point éloigné. Le plafond était un bon exemple. Il pouvait penser à autre chose. Un chant d'oiseau, les vagues de la mer bleue céleste au dehors, et pourtant si inaccessible, le petit sourire de Steve lorsqu'il le voyait entrer dans le salon...

Un amas de chair désagréable le pénétra brutalement, et Loki commençait déjà les coups de butoir sans préparation. Tony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Chant d'oiseau. Vagues de la mer bleue, oh si bleue. Steve...Steve...Steve..._ Le sourire affectueux et rassurant de Steve se grava dans son esprit et il se mit à pleurer. A cet instant, Loki s'arrêta.

« Tu as mal ? » lui demanda t-il, en séchant ses larmes.

_Oui. J'ai mal au cœur...J'aimerais tellement..._

_Qu'est-ce qui me garanti qu'il va bien, en ce moment ? Il est peut être en train de se faire battre, torturer...qui sait..._

« Tony...mon amour...qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ? » répéta Loki.

Cette fois ci, Tony lança un regard dur à Loki. « Non, c'est parce que je pense à Steve. »

_Une gifle. Une. _

Loki fut frappé par cette réponse. Tony pensait à Steve alors...qu'il était carrément entrain de lui faire l'amour. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait bon sang ?!

« Je vois, » se contenta de dire Loki.

_Oh oh..._

Brusquement, il se leva, la queue battante dans les airs, et sortit de la pièce. Tony ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il resta ainsi un moment, nu également, avant d'entendre des paroles retentir dans la chambre à côté. Quelques minutes après, Loki revint, toujours nu, mais accompagné de deux gardes qui traînaient Steve de force. Ce dernier criait un peu, paniquant sûrement à la perspective de devoir se retrouver seul avec Loki. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Tony sur le fauteuil, dans une position plutôt indécente. Les deux gardes le balança devant le fauteuil où Loki était assit. Il faisait face à Tony.

« Le voilà. Dis lui maintenant... » ordonna Loki, d'une voix dure.

Tony se releva et observa Steve. Loki fit du regard la navette entre eux d'eux, avant de répéter ses propos. « Dis lui ! »

Steve regarda Tony. « Quoi...Me dire quoi ? ». Il reçut une gifle de la part d'un garde. _Interdiction de parler sans autorisations pour les esclaves._

Après s'être remis du choc de la gifle, Steve le regarda à nouveau. Tony croisa le regard froid de Loki, et il décida de se lancer.

« Je...j'ai dit que je pensais à toi, c'est tout. »

« Non !, l'interrompit brutalement Loki, Tu as dit que tu pensais à lui lorsque nous étions en train de baiser ! »

A ce moment, un silence gênant mais inquiétant en même temps s'abattit sur la salle. Steve avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil à Tony. Il avait la tête baissée. Loki tapa dans ses mains, mimant des applaudissements. « Quelle belle scène tragique... ! »

Il rigola un moment, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il fit signe aux gardes de sortir, mais Steve resta toujours dans la pièce. « Steve, approche ! » ordonna t-il.

Steve obéit, la tête baissée. C'était ça ou se faire torturer après. Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas désobéir. Il s'avança en traînant des pieds jusqu'à Loki. Là, il se mit à genoux devant son ''maître'', la tête toujours baissée. Tony paniqua. Qu'est-ce que Loki allait-il faire ? Il avait déjà vu cette scène quelque part..._Oh non..._

« Suce moi. » ordonna Loki.

_Il va refuser et se faire tabasser, ou se retrouver au placard...Comme moi._

A la grande surprise de Tony, Steve se glissa entre les jambes de Loki et enroula sa bouche autour du membre volumineux en érection.

_L'enculé ! Il force Steve à...Beuu...beurk ! Mon dieu, c'est horrible ! _

…

Suite à cet instant de gêne profonde, Steve avait été ramené à ses obligations et Loki était parti un moment après. Tony resta sur le fauteuil, seul, sans rien faire un long moment. Que faire de toute façon ? Loki lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup, là ! Il lui mènerait la vie dure, maintenant que Tony avait avoué ressentir quelque chose de particulier pour Steve. Loki avait été blessé par ses paroles, ça se voyait bien à la façon dont il avait réagi.

C'est le soir même que Loki devint plus brutal. Il rentra à une heure tardive, si bien que Tony était déjà allongé dans le lit, feintant un sommeil profond. Il marmonnait des choses intelligibles et son haleine empestait l'alcool. Il s'avachit sur le lit, faisant sursauter Tony. Brusquement, il plaqua Tony sur le ventre, fourrant son visage dans l'oreiller, et il lui arracha ses vêtements de nuit.

« Tu penses à ce Steve hein ? Et moi ? Tu ne ressens donc rien pour moi ! ESPECE DE SALE PETITE PUTE DEVERGONDEE ! TU SAIS CE QUE TU MERITES ! HEIN ! »

Tony tenta de se débattre, toujours en vain. Loki défit son pantalon et écarta les fesses fermes de Tony. Au départ, Tony sentit une langue humide s'introduire en lui, et l'instant suivant, le dard glissant le perfora. Il hurla dans l'oreiller, jura, pleura de douleur. Loki débuta la torture, ne s'arrêtant que pour tirer les cheveux de son ''âme sœur'' en arrière et lui jurer qu'il lui payerait l'humiliation subie.

A un moment, Tony cessa de se débattre. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur, son sang coulant entre ses jambes. La douleur était si intense et vive qu'il ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir. Il allait sombrer, il le voulait. Il voulait vraiment mourir. Loki pouvait bien s'en moquer de toute façon ! Il ne l'aimait pas, sinon il ne lui ferait pas autant de mal !

Après un long moment de torture, Loki se leva, toujours aussi chancelant, et il se dirigea vers le couloir. Tony eut quelques minutes de répit où il put évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Les draps étaient tâchés de sang, ce dernier s'écoulant de son derrière et sur ses jambes. Il avait des ecchymoses et des griffes un peu partout, et il lui était bonnement impossible de se déplacer pour le moment. Ou du moins, sans ressentir de douleur.

Un petit moment après, Loki revint...et c'est à ce moment que Tony se mit à paniquer. Il avait un couteau dans la main... Tony se mit à pleurer et à implorer. « Loki...S'il te plaît ! Par pitié ! Je serai sage, promis ! »

Ses paroles furent vaines, car Loki s'approchait déjà, proférant insultes et menaces. Il monta à nouveau sur le lit, plaqua Tony contre l'oreiller en enroulant ses doigts autour de son cou, et il le poignarda dans le ventre.

A cet instant...Tony ne sentit rien d'autre qu'une bulle de souffrance dans laquelle il était emprisonné.

_J'ai mal. Je...Je vais mourir ? Vraiment ? Est-ce ainsi que tout doit se finir ?_

Loki se releva brusquement, semblant horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il commença à appeler de l'aide.

« Au secours ! AU SECOURS ! »

Il se posa aux côtés de Tony, qui l'entendait à peine et le rassura. « Ca va aller, _mon doux, mon tout petit amour rien qu'à moi. Je suis là...Je suis là... _»

La voix de Loki disparut dans le néant...

…

_A suivre._

_Note de l'auteur(2) : Coucou à toutes ! Je tenais simplement à RAPPELER une ou deux petites choses, en ce qui concerne cette fiction mais aussi la traduction que je publie. Je ne suis pas une machine, ni même un larbin. J'écris et je traduis par plaisir, certes, mais j'ai une vie à côté, et je fais des études. Mes journées sont chargées, je possède les weeks ends et une petite journée de repos alors il est clair que j'aimerais en profiter. J'écris et je traduis, bien entendu, mais je ne fais pas que ça ! Les publications seront ralenties, mais gardez bien en tête que je continue, même si je met plus de temps que d'habitude. J'ai beaucoup de lectrices très sympathiques avec qui je discute par message, ce qui me fait plaisir, bien entendu, mais j'aimerais avertir les quelques personnes qui m'ont ''légèrement'' agressées par message que je ne suis pas une machine. C'est bien que vous aimiez ce que j'écris, ça me fait plaisir et me donne envie de continuer, mais de là à me dire que ''je suis lente'', ''incompétente sur le fait de gérer et respecter les publications'', je ne suis pas d'accord du tout ! Je fais toujours mon maximum, mais il y a des jours où je rentre, je suis crevée, alors me dire que je suis lente ne passe pas ! Je suis quelqu'un de patient et qui sait relativement garder son calme, mais je n'apprécie pas que l'on m'insulte ainsi(vous pouvez penser que je pousse un peu par le fait de dire qu'il s'agit là d'une insulte, mais moi je ne le vois pas de cet œil !) Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, et je vous rappelle donc que je continue l'écriture et la traduction, mais que les rythmes de publications seront ralentis(voir chapitre 3). Bref, merci tout de même aux personnes qui me suivent et commentent pour laisser leurs avis et non pas pour m'agresser d'une façon honteusement impolie. Bisous à toutes ! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Je suis hyper en retard. J'en suis désolée ^^'_

_La traduc viendra dans une semaine ou deux(voir trois, peut être, désolée)_

_Je vais publier autre chose bientôt, un petit OS, rien de bien méchant:) _

_Voici la suite, avec du retard. Bisous et encore désolée:)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Angie_

…

_/FLASHBACK/_

Dans un quartier paumé, et plutôt modeste de New York, Tony Stark et sa petite amie vivaient ensemble... Sur un balcon étroit, ils regardaient le ciel étoilé, main dans la main. Pepper avait la tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de mourir, Tony ? » demanda t-elle, soudainement.

Cette question ne surprenait pas Tony, parce que Pepper avait toujours des questions de ce type.

« Comme tout le monde, Pep' » lâcha Tony.

Elle rigola doucement.

« Moi je n'ai pas peur de mourir. De toute façon, nous devons tous mourir un jour. »

Tony la regarda. « Tu as raison, mais j'espère quand même que nôtre tour ne viendra pas de sitôt. »

_/FIN DE FLASHBACK/_

…

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur atroce dans le ventre. Ses yeux redécouvrirent sans surprise la chambre où il croyait qu'il allait mourir. Des tuyaux traversaient son corps, et son ventre était bandé avec un gros pansement. Il tenta de se lever, mais diverses douleurs tiraillaient son corps. Loki...l'avait violé et...poignardé, non ? Pourquoi avait-il du mal à s'en souvenir... ?

Justement, Loki entra dans la pièce, un plateau de nourritures dans les mains. Il lui sourit doucement. Un vieil homme le suivait.

« Docteur, allez voir l'état de santé de Tony au lieu de rester planté là ! » s'énerva l'homme violent.

Tony l'observa un moment, mais c'était impossible de se concentrer, il était trop fatigué. Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs portait un cache œil. Tony imaginait le pire Loki lui avait peut être arraché ou crevé un œil pour le forcer à être son médecin personnel ?

Après un bilan rapide qui préconisait beaucoup de repos, Loki ordonna au vieillard de les laisser seuls. Là, Loki s'installa à son chevet et déposa le plateau sur ses genoux. Il y avait un peu de tout, et Tony ne se priva pas. Après le repos, Loki se glissa tout habillé aux côtés de Tony.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda l'homme valide. N'étant pas vraiment sûr de lui, Tony hocha négativement la tête.

« Bon...eh bien...Après une petite dispute, je t'ai laissé seul un instant afin que tu puisses réfléchir...mais tu t'es affligé des choses horribles, avant de te poignarder en plein ventre...Mon pauvre chéri, j'ignorais que nos disputes le mettaient dans un tel état. »

_Quoi ? **Quoi ?**_

C'était faux...Loki était en train de lui mentir. Pourquoi est-ce que Tony n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Cependant, il parvenait à remarquer que Loki lui mentait. Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir la bouche pour protester ?

_Peur de la punition..._

« D'accord. Pardonne moi pour ma bêtise. » répondit simplement Tony, en décidant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de protester. Loki était dangereux, et l'amour l'aveuglait.

Après cela, Loki lui parla de sa fameuse soirée. Tony ne pouvait pas y aller, de toute évidence. Temps mieux, d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas participer à un événement où des vieux pleins de tunes se payaient des putes personnelles. Tony essaya d'effacer ces images de son esprit, et il s'endormit à nouveau, Loki collé contre lui.

…

Steve était en train de nettoyer la grande salle avec deux autres personnes, lorsqu'il vit les gardes et Loki s'approcher de façon menaçante. Il pria mentalement pour être protégé par une force invisible, mais la dure voix de Loki le tira de ses pensées.

« Steve, quand je t'appelle tu me réponds, d'accord... ?! »

Steve hocha la tête sagement. Loki ordonna aux gardes de les laisser seuls un moment, sans pour autant trop s'éloigner.

« Je viens te parler de Tony...il a eu un petit accident. »

Steve imaginait déjà le pire, croyant Tony mort et perdu à jamais. Il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait et à qui il pouvait s'attacher sans être blessé ou détruit. Loki se pencha afin que leurs visages soient proches. Là, il commença à lui cracher au visage que c'était de sa faute si Tony s'était fait du mal, parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de lui. Steve était horrifié que Loki lui remette tout ça sur le dos, et il s'attendait déjà à la punition... Mais rien ne vint. Loki se redressa et sourit. Ses gardes revinrent à ses côtés, et il lui expliqua que Heimdall et Fandral, ses deux gardes, viendraient le chercher pour sa soirée. Steve ignorait encore de quoi il s'agissait... _Mais il savait une chose..._

_Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout !_

…

Le lendemain, Tony était seul dans sa chambre. Loki était trop occupé à préparer sa fichue soirée. Quoi que, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, d'ailleurs. Il vint une ou deux fois afin de prendre des nouvelles de Tony. Ce dernier passait donc du temps à dormir, ou à rester silencieusement allongé. Loki, lui, faisait des aller retours dans la chambre, entrant et ressortant. Il recevait des coups de téléphone et braillait des ordres à tout moment. Des cris retentirent dans le début de l'après midi... Ils préparaient ''la marchandise'' donc. Tony avait très envie de voir Steve, et, pour avouer, il voulait demander à Loki si il pouvait passer la soirée à discuter avec Steve...la réponse s'imposait d'elle même, mais bon...

Loki entra donc à nouveau dans la chambre, semblant plutôt calme. Tony jugea que c'était le bon moment pour lui faire part de ses pensées.

« Loki...Loki est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? » demanda Tony, en se relevant un peu sur ses coudes. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une douleur intense dans son ventre et son bas dos.

Loki sourit et s'approcha doucement de son âme sœur. Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui prit la main et l'embrassa, avant de lui intimer de se rallonger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, _mon amour... ? _»

Tony se mordit la lèvre, afin de poser l'ultimatum -même si pour lui il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un ultimatum- : « Étant donné que tu vas être à ta soirée, et que je vais rester ici tout seul...Je me demandais si c'était possible que Steve vienne me rendre visite, histoire de discuter un peu, afin que je ne sois pas tout seul... »

Loki sourit à nouveau avant de rigoler doucement. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui tapota l'épaule. Il se releva doucement, et se dirigea vers la porte. A ce moment, il se retourna doucement et rigola à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé,_ mon amour, _mais Steve est le joyau de cette soirée...Il va être très occupé à distraire mes invités, alors il est hors de question qu'il vienne te voir. Compris ? »

…

Steve comprenait tout, désormais. Enfin, il avait déjà compris depuis longtemps...Pour dire vrai, il avait compris au moment même où des individus s'étaient approchés de lui en lui demandant combien il valait, ce qu'il savait faire et toute sorte de question assez étrange...

Il y avait des centaines de personnes réunies dans la grande salle, et tous semblaient honteusement riches. Tous lorgnaient sur les ''produits'' que présentait Loki. D'ailleurs, il avait bien fait exprès de n'en présenter que six, afin que ceux ci soient souvent sollicités. Loki était habillé d'un smoking noir et blanc, ce qui laissait présager sa richesse. Il n'y avait pas de signe de vie de Tony...Il devait être enfermé dans une chambre, et dieu seul savait pour quelle raison...

« Salut beauté, je crois que c'est à mon tour...Viens par là ! » susurra une homme vieux et corpulent, en attrapant Steve par la taille. Ce dernier tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et son derrière était douloureux. Steve avait arrêté de compter les ''clients'' à partir du dixième. Il était épuisé. Il avait mal...Il voulait mourir. Plus jamais il ne serait le même, alors autant mourir maintenant. A quoi bon de toute façon ?

« Allez ma beauté, je vais te faire goûter ma matraque...viens par ici... »

…

Tony ne pouvait pas rester ici allongé, tandis que Steve était servi en pâture aux lions. Il se leva doucement, grimaçant de douleur lorsque les douleurs dans son ventre revinrent à nouveau, et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Sa tête était douloureuse, mais il avait un plan. Oui,...ce soir, il parviendrait à s'enfuir d'ici...

…

Habillé d'un smoking, Tony se faufilait, tremblant et chancelant parmi les invités. L'alcool coulait à flot et les vieillards présents étaient tous plus dégoûtants les uns des autres. Il ne voyait pas Steve, ni Loki...Il chercha encore un peu avant de décider de chercher la porte d'entrée. Deux gardes se tenaient debout, menaçants, devant la porte. Tony se rendit compte qu'avec le flot d'invités qui entraient dans la pièce, tous plus riches à chaque fois, il y avait peu de chance qu'un des gardes ne le remarque...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tony fonça, tête baissée dans la foule entrante. Il ferma les yeux, bousculant des individus qui semblaient s'en moquer au plus au point...et l'instant suivant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux...Il était dehors.

Dehors. Le ciel était étoilé et la nuit était calme. Il y avait quelque personnes sur la plage, mais au fur et à mesure, elle se vidait de sa populace. Tony se cacha dans un endroit où les gardes ne pourraient pas le voir, et s'installa un moment. L'air frais et le bien être de la nature lui fit oublier un moment ses blessures... Il sourit.

Il était dehors. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'enfuir d'ici, alerter la police, et délivrer tout le monde. Loki croupirait en prison pour toujours, et Tony retrouverait sa Pepper...

_Pepper. J'arrive. _

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues... « J'arrive, _mon amour. _»

…

_A suivre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : **

_« La morale est la faiblesse de la cervelle. » _

_(Arthur Rimbaud)_

…

Loki souriait à pleine dents. Il venait d'empocher plusieurs millions de dollars. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il en parle à Tony, peut être que ça lui ferait plaisir. Il entra donc dans la chambre d'une façon très décontracté. Il s'attendait à voir Tony, mais, au lieu de cela, il découvrit un lit vide et des vêtements sur le sol. Il se mit légèrement à paniquer. Tony avait dû lui voler un smoking et se faufiler parmi les invités. Tony était blessé, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin... Loki repartit dans la salle en courant, et là, les gardes lui dirent que quelques invités étaient déjà repartis en bateaux...Loki eut un mystérieux sourire et ordonna à ses gardes de se rendre à New York...

« Ramener moi Pepper Potts et, une fois qu'elle sera ici, mettez là au placard avec Steve. »

…

Tony souriait à pleine dents, dans sa cachette. Il en oubliait presque la douleur à son ventre, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la cachette la plus spectaculaire qui soit, mais il était en sécurité. C'est sûr que, caché dans une vieille malle au fond d'un placard, personne n'allait forcément aller le chercher là dedans. Il oublia sa peur du placard, _du fameux placard qui l'avait tant changé,_ et profita plutôt du moment pour songer. Steve devait s'accrocher jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Police. Bientôt, tout le monde retrouverait sa liberté !

Pepper serait tellement contente de le revoir ! Elle devait sans doute croire qu'il était mort, après tout ce temps. Mais après combien de temps, justement ? Des mois, sans doute. Tony avait complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Il soupira Vivement New York !

…

Tony arriva à New York en se faufilant parmi les invités qui descendaient du bateau. Personne ne lui demanda une pièce d'identité, ou quoi que ce soit. Il fila à grandes enjambées dans les rues sombres, espérant trouver quelqu'un. Il était rare de voir les rues aussi désertes. Il ignorait franchement dans quel quartier de New York il était. Après avoir marché un long moment, il tomba sur un couple assez âgé. Sa blessure le reprit violemment, si bien qu'il failli s'évanouir de douleur devant les deux individus.

« Edmond, regarde ce jeune homme. Il ne sembla pas aller bien. » commença le vieille dame.

L'interpellé plissa les yeux et vit du sang sur la chemise de Tony.

« Il est peut être dangereux, nous ferions mieux de- »

« S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie...aidez moi. »

_Et ce fut tout ce que Tony eut le temps de dire... Avant de s'évanouir._

…

Lorsque Tony se réveilla quelques heures après il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, des tuyaux rouges sang traversant son corps. Il soupira. Enfin en sécurité. Il profita d'un moment de calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière, suivie de près par deux policiers, entra.

« Monsieur...Nous avons quelque questions à vous poser, » commença l'un d'entre eux.

Tony hocha la tête, tout en observant du coin de l'œil l'infirmière qui changeait son bandage.

« Je vais tout d'abord vous demander comment vous vous appelez. » demanda le second officier de police.

« Tony, dit-il faiblement, en retrouvant sa voix, Tony Stark... »

Il voulut tout balancer aux deux individus, mais il n'avait pratiquement plus de force. Il était lessivé. Lessivé d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Lessivé de devoir revivre verbalement cet enfer. Lessivé d'imaginer Steve encore là bas.

« Monsieur Edmond et sa femme vous ont trouvé il y a deux près du _New York Harbor*_. Vous aviez du sang sur votre chemise. Avez vous été attaqué ? »

Tony hocha négativement la tête. « Je...Je...Loki il... »

Les deux policiers se regardèrent. « Loki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le nom de votre agresseur ? »

Tony hocha la tête. « L'île...Il...Loki est sur...L'île. »

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Un policier sortit dans le couloir, un téléphone portable dans la main, tandis que l'autre fit semblant de noter.

« Reposez vous, vous êtes fatigués. »

…

Tony se réveilla à nouveau. Et il n'aurait peut être jamais voulu se réveiller, si il avait deviné ce qui allait suivre. Les deux policiers revinrent, l'air grave.

« Monsieur Stark. Aucun Loki n'existe à New York, et aucune île n'appartient à un certain Loki... Je suis désolé. Mais...Nous avons des témoins qui nous disent vous avoir vu vous infligeant des sévices corporels. Ils ignoraient si vous étiez ivre ou sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque... »

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se releva vivement, si bien que sa tête fut douloureuse, avant de jurer qu'il n'était pas fou et que tout cela s'était réellement bien passé.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Stark...Aucun Loki n'existe, ni aucune île habitée, comme vous l'affirmez. Nous avons tout vérifié, je suis désolé. Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous affirmez ? »

Tony resta immobile un long moment. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer, tellement il ne croyait pas ce qu'il se passait...

_J'ai compris...Loki les a payé pour qu'ils oublient son existence...et son petit commerce..._

Les deux policiers se consultèrent. L'un deux s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, tandis que l'autre s'approcha, une seringue à la main.

« Je suis désolé mon vieux, c'est lui le patron. Et là, c'est toi ou nous ! »

…

Loki sourit en fermant la porte du placard. Pepper et Steve y était enfermés, et Tony n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Il devait sans doute être avec ses amis les policiers, qui lui affirmaient que aucun Loki n'existait. Pauvre petit Tony ! Il devait croire qu'il était fou, _le pauvre. _

« Tais toi, putain ! » cria Loki, alors que Pepper criait derrière la porte.

Elle s'était certainement rendu compte du corps inconscient de Steve à côté d'elle.

« Patron, les flics viennent d'appeler. Ils vous ramène Tony dans deux heures. »

Loki rigola doucement. « Bien, bien. Tout est parfait, préparez quelque chose à manger. _Mon petit ange va être affamé. _»

…

Tony redécouvrit avec horreur le sac en tissu. Il était sur un bateau, à en juger par les secousses et l'air frais qui le faisait frissonner. _L'île. Il retournait sur l'île. Non bon sang ! Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Pepper à nouveau. _

Il sanglota doucement, et il y eut une secousse. Ils venaient d'arriver. _Ou de revenir, peu importe. _Ses pieds frôlèrent le sable fin et chaud qu'il avait foulé quelques heures plus tôt. Il sanglotait violemment maintenant. Les policiers le jetèrent au sol, et il sentit un souffle chaud bien trop familier. _Loki._

« Te voilà à nouveau, _mon amour. _»

…

_A suivre._

_* désigne le port de New York se trouvant près de la Hudson River._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titanium : **

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

_Voici la suite, bonne lecture._

_Bisous ! _

_Angie._

_(Chapitre écrit avec les musiques ''Close your eyes'' et ''Sacrifice'' de Christophe Beck.)_

_..._

Tony s'était évanoui à nouveau. C'est vraiment trop de choses à supporter d'un coup.

Il se réveilla plus tard, sur une peau de bête, nu, près d'une cheminée, menotté au pied d'un lit baldaquin immense. Pendant un moment, il ne fit rien, se contentant d'être allongé ici. Tony savait ce qui allait arriver. Loki allait le balancer au placard pour plusieurs jours, voir semaines. Il allait donc se retrouver à nouveau dans cet espace étroit et trop sombre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Loki qui entra dans la pièce. L'individu portait toujours son smoking de soirée, et sa chemise blanche était maculée de sang. Il s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir avant de jeter celui ci dans le feu. La flamme déjà bien vive s'anima un peu plus attirant l'attention de Tony.

Loki posa ses yeux sur son âme sœur, et sourit. Les reflets du feu dans la cheminée donnaient un aspect particulier à la scène. Tony se mit soudainement à songer aux événements précédents Loki avait peut être un couteau, et il voulait sans aucun doute en finir avec Tony.

_Non. _

Là, il se mit à songer à Steve.

_Non._

Non. Il fallait penser rationnellement. Se calmer.

Loki se déshabillait, à présent. Ok, c'était comme ça qu'il comptait le punir ?

_Génial..._

Après avoir retiré tous ses vêtements, Loki s'assit à califourchon sur Tony, tout cela gracieusement. Sa queue était déjà légèrement dressée.

« _Mon petit, tout petit_...Tu me fais de la peine tu sais ? » commença t-il, en se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent.

Le souffle de Loki était chaud, ce qui réchauffa d'avantage Tony. Le fait d'avoir pensé ainsi un instant le révulsa, et il se mit à dévisager Loki. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais il lui en voulait vraiment. Tony avait perdu sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait retourner chez lui...et il était bien trop loin d'un autre endroit. Son plan avait déjà été limite, alors essayer quelque chose était complètement suicidaire. De plus, Loki serait doublement sur ses gardes, à présent.

C'était fichu... Complètement fichu.

Une larme coula au coin de l'œil de Tony. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais là, abandonner lui ferait vraiment du bien. Il ferma les yeux, et les lèvres de Loki se posèrent sur les siennes. Son esprit tenta d'oublier cela, se concentrant sur Pepper. Belle, innocente...Un sourire figé à jamais.

« Tony... » murmura Loki.

Mais Tony n'entendait que la voix de Pepper. Les mains fines et douces de la jeune femme caressant son corps. Tony sourit, les yeux ouverts à nouveaux, remplis de larmes.

« Je suis désolé... » commença t-il, en posant une main sur la joue de Pepper. En réalité, il s'agissait de celle de Loki. Celui ci, d'ailleurs, s'interrogeait. Tony était-il réellement en train de lui faire des excuses ?

« Tony... » continua t-il. Mais Tony n'entendait et ne voyait que Pepper. Ses cheveux dorés chatouillant son visage.

« Chut... » chuchota Tony, en effleurant ses lèvres avec son pouce.

Loki ne dit rien, trouvant l'instant étrange. « Je suis désolé...J'ai échoué. Je sais que tu es forte, tu n'as peur de rien. Je suis désolé... »

Tony tomba en larmes, approchant son visage de celui de Loki. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le bourreau ne refusant pas du tout le baiser passionné que lui offrait son âme sœur. Il n'avait pas totalement saisit ce que Tony voulait dire...mais il avait bien compris une chose Il s'adressait à Pepper.

Un sourire vicieux, malsain et mystérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Brusquement, il se releva et enfila son pantalon. Il se rendit dans le couloir.

« Heimdall, c'est l'heure de la fête. »

Et quelques instants plus tard, c'est avec horreur que Tony découvrit Pepper et Steve, leurs corps mutilés.

…

« To-Tony ! Tony ! Lâchez moi bande de- »

Pepper fut interrompu par une gifle. Elle fut si violente que la jeune femme s'effondra au sol, une marque sur la joue, et du sang lui emplissant la bouche.

Tony était furieux, il tenta de se dégager des menottes qui le maintenaient allongé. Steve n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme non plus, mais il était moins amoché que Pepper. C'était sans doute Loki. Il voulait que Tony n'ait plus de raison de retourner à New York. Eh bien voilà, c'était l'acte final, donc.

Loki attrapa Pepper par les cheveux, et la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus proche de Tony. Là, il la maintint à genoux, et se posta derrière. Tony put voir Pepper d'un peu plus proche. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de parole, seuls un regard suffisait.

Leurs yeux échangèrent des poèmes, des adieux...

Loki sortit une lame de son dos, et la pressa sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune peur, aucune douleur. Elle sourit à Tony. Tony lui sourit. _Je t'aime. _

Un battement de paupières pour affirmer la réciproque, et, avant que la lame ne fasse son devoir, Pepper parvint à glisser :

_« Tony, je n'ai pas peur de mourir... » _

Et c'était terminé.

« Pepper...PEPPER...Pepper, non. Non, pitié. S'il...S'il... »

Tony ne pouvait plus contrôler ses sanglots à présent. C'était tout bonnement insupportable. L'être qu'il avait le plus chéri au monde venait de mourir. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre dans cet endroit...ni dans ce monde, d'ailleurs.

Steve fut tiré par les cheveux à son tour, mais c'était uniquement pour le ramener dans le couloir. Loki souriait, du sang sur les mains. Il s'approcha doucement de Tony.

« Je garde Steve pour un autre moment. Nous ne serons plus que toi et moi, _mon amour. _»

…

Les jours défilèrent. Tony resta dans cette chambre, sans bouger, fixant un point invisible. Pepper était là partout. Dans chaque éléments, dans chaque souffle. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Loki revint quelque fois. Il profita de Tony, celui ci se laissant faire. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait pratiquement plus... Loki avait du lui confisquer tout ce qui était susceptible de lui permettre de faire une bêtise. Il ne le forçait parfois à ingurgiter des aliments, mais Tony vomissait tout ce qu'il avait avalé.

La mort viendrait bien toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Elle errait sur cette île sans cesse ! Chaque parcelle de cette habitation puait la mort. Loki faisait tout pour qu'elle s'y sente bien et qu'elle y soit à son aise.

Un jour, Loki s'accroupit devant Tony, accompagné du vieux médecin, et lui expliqua qu'il fallait que Hershel lui fasse un petit examen. Tony n'eut aucune réaction. La vieillard à la barbe blanche lui préleva du sang, et, à un moment, alors que Loki était retourné et occupé à discuter avec quelqu'un dans le couloir, le vieil homme dissimula une seringue sous le matelas. Il fit un clin d'œil à Tony et déclara qu'il avait terminé.

Quelque chose se déclencha chez Tony.

Quelque chose d'inconnu...

_Le goût...Le goût de tuer. La mort était vraiment bien installée, alors. _

Ce soir, il allait tuer Loki.

…

_A suivre. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : **

_Un chapitre très court, mais j'avais envie de l''isoler. _

_Je voulais qu'il n'y ai qu'une chose dans ce chapitre. Une chose primordiale pour Tony..._

_Une chose plus compliquée pour un auteur, qui n'aime pas faire mourir l'un de ses personnages favoris(mais qui le doit pour le fonctionnement et la continuité de sa fic :p)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Ce chapitre a été écrit avec les musiques suivantes : _

_The Pretty Reckless – Going To Hell_

_Asking Alexandria – The Final Episode_

_Asking Alexandria – Prophecy_

_Marilyn Manson – Sweet Dreams._

_**Bis, et bonne lecture.**_

_**Angie.**_

_Ps : Bon, je viens de commencer la suite de ma traduc, donc ça devrait mettre un peu de temps avant d'arriver. Veuillez m'en excuser. Bonne continuation, à bientôt :) _

_..._

Le soir même, Loki vint se coucher très tard. Il était éreinté, si bien qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit en baillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tony.

« Viens te coucher, _Tony. » _lui dit-il.

Tony obéit silencieusement. En s'installant dans le lit, il attrapa la seringue que le docteur Hershel avait dissimulé sous le matelas. Là, Tony s'allongea dos à Loki et ferma ses yeux. Il sentit Loki se coller à lui, ses mains vagabondant sur son corps. Il se laissa faire, pensant au plaisir qu'il ressentirait lorsque cette seringue achèverait l'existence de Loki.

Cette ordure. Cet immondice qui lui avait volé sa vie...

_Sa Pepper..._

_Pepper._

Tony eut les larmes aux yeux...Il était en colère, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Loki puisse vivre ainsi, et que personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

A cette perspective, Tony se retourna violemment et attrapa Loki par la gorge. Il regarda l'individu dans les yeux, horrifié. Loki tentait de se débattre, et Tony devait employer toute sa force pour éviter qu'il ne prenne le dessus.

« To- » essaya de dire Loki.

Pour l'y dissuader, Tony resserra sa prise autour du cou de Loki. Ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes, tant il était heureux de voir cette ordure souffrir. Il sortit rapidement la seringue, soigneusement donnée par le docteur Hershel Greene*, et la planta violemment dans le cœur de Loki.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, gémit de douleur. Loki tentait toujours de se débattre, comprenant ce que Tony avait en tête.

Loki ne voyait certainement pas sa mort ainsi... Mais il la méritait franchement, ça c'était chose sûre !

« Crève espèce de- »

Tony se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment définir Loki. Aucun mot ne pouvait vraiment décrire cet homme. Et encore, homme n'est pas un terme qui lui sied franchement. Tony ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment qu'il avait découvert après la mort de Pepper.

Le goût de tuer. La mort présente sur cette île.

Loki était dans un état de souffrance ultime lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, « Pepper ira au Paradis, mais toi...même l'Enfer ne voudra pas de toi ! »

Loki hoqueta de douleur, avant d'arrêter de bouger. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui bougeaient, à présent.

Tony le fusilla du regard. Il fallait que Loki voit cela avant de mourir. La personne a qui il avait volé toute espoir de reconstruction prendre le dessus. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'il n'était rien dans ce monde...Rien du tout. Son argent ne l'avait pas sauvé, et ne le sauverait pas.

Après ce duel de regard...

_Loki était mort._

_C'était sa dernière bataille, **et il avait échoué...**_

…

_A suivre. _

_*Hershel Greene est une référence à The Walking Dead. Lorsque je me représente la figure d'un patriarche, sage et soignant, je m'imagine ce personnage, bizarrement x) Et en plus de cela, The Walking Dead est une série formidable. _


	10. Chapter 10

Titanium :

_Chapitre 9 : _

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps..._

_Voici la suite, en espérant que vous appréciez toujours autant._

_(Pour les lecteurs de A Deal With the Devil : la suite arrivera normalement dans deux semaines, je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour respecter ce que je dis à présent, mais merci aux nouveaux followers, ca fait plaisir. Je vais aussi bientôt publier un nouvel OS assez particulier qui s'appelera ''Stoïque''. Je compte aussi publier de nouveau sur le fandom de ''The Walking Dead''...Bref, voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture, _

_Angie._

_..._

_« Il est des moments où il faut choisir entre vivre sa propre vie pleinement, entièrement, complètement, ou traîner l'existence dégradante, creuse et fausse que le monde, dans son hypocrisie, nous impose. »_

**Oscar Wilde**

**...**

**Tony se figea face au corps immobile sous lui. Ses mains étaient toujours resserrées autour de son cou. **

**_Loki est mort. Fuis ! Maintenant ! _**

**Tony resta ainsi un long moment. Impossible de bouger... Ses yeux restèrent rivés à ceux de son bourreau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son calvaire était terminé... **

**Hershel devait sans doute être en train de faire le ménage de son côté, ou bien attendait-il l'aide de Tony ? **

**_Bouge toi ! Allez ! _**

**Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Les verts yeux émeraudes l'observaient, et il avait l'impression que Loki était toujours vivant, tenace. Il continua donc de serrer violemment le cou de Loki, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement. Là, un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à rigoler nerveusement et hystériquement. Loki était mort bordel ! **

**Ce sont des cris dans le couloir qui alertèrent Tony. Quelques instants après, Hershel et un autre esclave entrèrent dans la chambre. L'individu qu'Hershel présenta comme étant Clint avait une arme en main. IL semblait complètement hystérique et tirait sur chaque garde qu'il voyait. **

**« Tony, nous avons rassemblés tout le monde, et nous sommes prêts à les faire monter sur les bateaux, même si un seul semble suffisant. Certaines personnes sont abruties par les drogues, ou tellement faibles qu'elles peuvent à peine marcher... »**

**Hershel observa Tony un moment.**

**« Tu es sûr que ca va, mon garçon ? » demanda le vieillard. Tony ne répondit pas. **

**Au lieu de cela, il retira la seringue du cœur de Loki et commença à le poignarder violemment un peu partout. Des flots de sang se déversèrent de son cadavre. Hershel ordonna à Clint de surveiller le couloir, et il alla calmer Tony. Le vieil homme retira la seringue des mains de Tony, et l'éloigna du cadavre de Loki. **

**« Allons, allons...c'est terminé, il est mort... »**

**A ce moment, Tony éclata en sanglot...**

**…**

**Hershel devait chercher Steve, et Clint devait s'occuper de ramener Tony avec les autres au bateau -car Loki n'avait pas autant d'esclaves qu'il le prétendait-. Tony n'était pas vraiment en mesure de se battre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Clint l'escortait donc à travers l'immense demeure, semblant connaître l'endroit comme sa poche. **

**« Je veux aider Hershel à- » commença Tony.**

**« Hors de question. Ma mission est de te ramener au bateau et d'attendre qu'Hershel revienne. Si il ne revient pas après vingt minutes, il faudra partir. » l'interrompit Clint.**

**Tony s'arrêta. Qui était cet individu pour décider du sort des autres ?**

**« Quoi ? Les abandonner ? Hors de question ! Steve...je...je ne peux pas le laisser... »**

**Clint s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Je suis le fils à Hershel, alors crois bien que les abandonner ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir. »**

**Tony fronça les sourcils. « Comment est-ce que... »**

**« Moi et mon père sommes médecin. Loki m'a surtout utilisé comme esclave, et non pas comme médecin. Il voulait que mon père soit son médecin personnel, mais il disait que comme j'étais jeune et séduisant, je pouvais avoir d'autre utilisation...Lorsque mon père a protesté et l'a frappé, il lui a coupé une main. »**

**Tony baissa la tête, offrant des excuses silencieuses. Puis, Clint renifla et posa sa deuxième main sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils reviendront. Même ton ami... »**

**_Mais pas Pepper..._**

**« Tony ! » fit une voix derrière lui. **

**_Cette voix._**

**Tony se retourna précipitamment. Hershel s'avançait dans le couloir, aidant Steve à marcher d'un soutien par dessous les aisselles. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien... L'après soirée avait du être difficile, tout comme le courant d'ailleurs. Et puis, Loki avait du s'en prendre à lui, suite à sa relation avec Tony. Bref, tout avait du être très compliqué pour l'homme. D'ailleurs, les nombreux bleus sur son visage le prouvaient bien. La façon dont il avait de marcher également. **

**Tony sourit en prenant son ami dans ses bras Clint le tenait toujours, n'oubliant pas que l'homme était faible. Steve échangea simplement un regard avec son ami, et ils reprirent la direction du bateau. **

**« Taillons nous d'ici ! » déclara Clint. **

**…**

**Un immense bateau était déjà avancé. De nombreuses personnes choquées, complètement perdues ou meurtries se trouvaient dessus. Il y avait également des gardes qui étaient fermement attachés, dont un qui avait souvent eu pour rôle de conduire le bateau de marchandises qu'ils devaient décharger. Clint s'occupa de lui, et Hershel alla à la rencontre des nombreux blessés et malades. Tony, lui, resta auprès de Steve. Il était allongé sur le sol, enroulé dans une couverture douillette. **

**« Je...je suis tellement- » commença t-il, doucement.**

**« Chut, le coupa Tony, repose toi. Nous parlerons plus tard, nous avons tout le temps, à présent... »**

**Steve obéit, se nichant dans les bras de Tony. Lorsque Steve semblait s'être endormi, Tony s'éclipsa doucement en déposant un baiser sur son front, et fixa l'horizon alors que le bateau s'éloignait doucement. **

**La demeure s'éloignait de plus en plus, laissant le corps d'un homme odieux pourrir sur un lit trop luxueux pour être mérité par ce type d'individu. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Tony, lorsqu'il pensa que c'était ici que Pepper avait trouvé la mort, et qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il repensa à son arrivée, et à la façon dont Loki s'était comporté. Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à vivre cela, et plus jamais il ne voulait y penser...**

**C'est pourquoi, alors que la demeure disparaissait, Tony décida que ses horribles souvenirs resteraient ici. Plus de Loki. Plus d'île paradisiaque d'où il ne pouvait s'enfuir. Plus de maltraitance et de choses forcées. Plus rien. **

**Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer...**

**Tony sourit. **

**« ****_Tu m'abats, mais je ne tomberai pas  
Je suis en titane  
Tu m'abats, mais je ne tomberai pas  
Je suis en titane  
Je suis en titane... »_**

**Il avait gagné...**

**…**

**_FIN._**

**_« You shout me down, but I won't fall._**

**_I'm Titanium... »_**

**_LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._**

**_Titanium._**


End file.
